


Jaskier in Trouble: A 3+1 Fic

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Caring Geralt, Chapters not in order, Cuddles, Daddy Geralt, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jaskier, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Naughty Jaskier, Prince Jaskier, Public Scene, Self-Esteem Issues, Spankings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Jaskier gets in trouble three times for various things and each time Geralt spanks him. The Fourth Time Jaskier asks to be punished but Geralt doesn't punish him. He has sex with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter One: Private Spanking

Jaskier is once again in trouble. He’s not in trouble with thugs, monsters or an innkeeper who’s daughter was found in his bed but he is in trouble with Geralt for that last one. The man’s been scowling ever since they set out two days ago from the previous town.

When they first got on the road Jaskier had tried to explain and apologize for the rude awakening but Geralt had just glared at him and told him to shut up. So he has tried and been silent only failing a couple times.

Now they’re at a tavern that has a bed, food and warm fire to keep the chill out and as he waits outside with Roach, Jaskier can only think about is a cup of ale and the songs he’ll sing to make the crowd in the tavern join in.

He smiles when he sees Geralt step out of the raven looking for him but Geralt had been firm and had a glint in his eye like Jaskier was a naughty child that needed dealing with when he had told him to wait outside with Roach while he procured a room that Jaskier hadn’t moved away from the horse’s side.

“Come.” The Witcher said, tossing Roach’s lead to a stablehand before walking off, Jaskier followed.

Geralt must be very upset with him to not threaten the stablehand Jaskier thought as they entered the tavern.

That thought left his head when he saw the large fire at the other end of the room and he rushed toward it to warm himself to shake off the cold that had snuck into his bones after a while on the road but Geralt yanked back by his coat.

Jaskier turned and scowled at him but Geralt was having none of that, “No.” He said simply and readjusting his grip to Jaskier wrist pulled him up the stairs. The grip on his wrist was iron-clad and in that moment Jaskier knew how badly he screwed up because he knew with certainty that he was about to be punished.

He’d made Daddy very very upset.

\---  
Their room was quite nice was his first thought as he entered. It was sparsely decorated but it had a large bed. A small fire going with a large cast iron pot hanging on a hook in front of the fireplace sat a large wooden tub, no water in it. Close by was a table with two chairs and on top of the table was to two bowls of soup and a chunk of bread.

This room must have cost a bit especially with room service like this.

“Thank you!” Jaskier said rushing forward to place his back at the fire.  
Shutting the door behind him Geralt said “Don’t thank me yet bard.” 

Jaskier watched as he took off the top part of his armor him in a soft black undershirt, leather pants and boots and then after locking the door moved to sit on the end of the bed. 

Silence hung between them for a bit as they stared at each other. Geralt stared at him with those golden eyes, hard and unmoving not angry anymore but with a determination like something needed to be dealt with and that gaze bore into Jaskier making him shift from foot to foot.

Jaskier glupped, in any other situation that stare would be hot, sexy even but Geralt was about to punish him. 

“Come here.” Geralt said pointing to the spot directly in front of him

“I’m quite warm and happy right where I am dear Geralt.” He said leaning over to snag a cup from the table, and was happy to see that the cup was already partially filled with drink. 

Geralt gave a small smile, “But Jaskier I can also warm you up so much so that you won’t even think about the fire place.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“With my hands.” He said and he gently patted the top of his thigh for emphasis, “Hands that I know you admire.”

Jaskier took a sip of ale refusing to say anything or budge from his spot by the fire as Geralt continued to stare.

“You’re only making the situation worse for yourself by refusing to accept your punishment and proving to me that you are most certainly a stubborn naughty child that gets himself into trouble.”

Jaskier opened and closed his mouth several times before the right words came to him, “I am not!”

Geralt said nothing so the starring game continued.

At some point Jaskier’s stomach growled loudly, “Jaskier, you know that I am a very patient man and can wait out everyone but even I have needs and right now I want dinner and I refuse to eat cold soup because of you.”

Jaskier sighed and set down the cup with a thunk, and walked over slowly to stand in front of Geralt.

“Do we have to do it, this way sir?” He asked quietly

Geralt’s nodded, eyes losing some frustration, “Yes, you even agreed with it.” He said “Get rid of those.

He bit his lip, he hated bare bottom spankings and Maybe that’s why Geralt prefered to use them as punishment.

“Jaskier!” Geralt growled in warning. Jaskier then moved he knew better than to test the man’s patience now; he’d already tested it enough earlier in the evening.

So he freed himself of his coat and breeches as quick as possible glad he had taken off his shoes earlier in one of the silent staring matches. So he stood buck naked in front of Geralt except for a pale baby blue under shirt.

Jaskier’s wrist was gently grabbed as the Witcher guided him into the perfect position. A position that he has found himself many times before over Geralt’s knee awaiting a spanking.

A spanking that started too soon in Jaskier’s opinion, he cried in surprise when Geralt’s hand came down fast and hard on his upturned bottom.

But as the spanking continued he refused to make another sound so he bit his lip but in doing so it only caused Geralt to come down harder.

“Why are we here Julian?”

Oh man, Geralt must definitely be upset if he’s using my given name, Jasker thought.

Jaskier bit down harder his lip but he couldn’t hold out forever not when Geralt’s skilled hands rained down, alternating cheeks, so that all of his butt was slightly pink.

Jaskier finally gasped an answer came with it, “Because you paid for the room.”

Geralt growled and he continued to spank him mumbling something about him being a brat.

Finally, Jaskier couldn’t take it anymore, “Geralt, Geralt, Stop!” He cried out but his cries went unanswered.

The pain continued and Jaskier squirmed trying to avoid the smacks, he even brought one of his hands back to try to protect his bottom which only made Geralt stop for a brief moment to move Jaskier’s hand out of the way by taking it in one of his own.

“Daddy Please!!” He not sure which word made him stop but Geralt does stop, and Jaskier is surprised he has tears running down his face and he hiccups trying to catch his breath before he gives Geralt the answer he wants.

“We’re here in this room, in this position because I was naugty.” He said “I’m in trouble- “Again.” Geralt interrupts, so he admins his sentence,”I’m in trouble again because I fucked the innkeeper’s daughter and got caught.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt says and brings his hand down, The correcting slap to his bottom makes Jaskier gasp and the next sentence is fast “You’re punishing me because I promised you I wouldn’t get into any trouble with the locals on this hunt contract thing and I broke or failed that promise by making the innkeeper upset.”

Geralt says nothing for a couple of beats as Jaskier catches his breath, and belatedly Jaskier realizes that Geralt is rubbing his back soothingly, He sniffs.

“Correct.” Geralt mumbles but before Jaskier can even think about getting up Geralt says, “There’s still four more, Little Lark.” 

At the thought of four more Jaskier almost weeping. “Do you think you can be a good boy and take them?”

After a minute, Jaskier nods. The last four always hurt the worst but it makes sure that Geralt and he can turn the page to a clean one. It makes them both feel good. 

After the final spank, Jaskier is actually openly weeping over Geralt’s leg; Big fat tears are being soaked up by Geralt’s pants and then the man’s undershirt as Jaskier is shifted upward to be held by Geralt better and so Jaskier can nuzzle at his shoulder while he whispers comforting words.

A while passes like this before Geralt even makes the suggestion of dinner and a bath.

\---

After his dinner and warm bath were Geralt gently washed his hair getting the dirt and grime off him, Jaskier is just plain tired so he frowns when Geralt tells him to get on the bed, on his tummy.  
“No, you fool, We’re not having sex tonight. I am going to rub chamomile all over your lovely bottom.” 

So, Jaskier still warm from the bath flops down in the middle of the large bed and waits. For his patience Jaskier gets the best massage ever. 

He’s so sleepy afterward that he doesn’t realize he grabbed one of Geralt’s old clean shirts that needs a bit of mending to sleep in until the next morning when the maid comes in to restart the fire and looks at him strangely 

When Jaskier mentions this to Geralt the man just smirks.


	2. On the Road, Over the Saddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Sorry that this took so long Plot Happened.

Everything hurt, his whole body hurt but Geralt was intent to get to the next town, not caring that Jaskier had been close to death a mere two days ago all because Yennifer had called asking for help. 

They were heading for Oxenfurt, the university town that Jaskier had attended a couple years ago and were Yennifer had settled at least for a little bit to try and teach but it was hard to teach when students went missing. 

Jaskier was happy to be going back to his old stomping ground but wondered if they couldn’t slow down because he wasn’t feeling well probably due to the fact that he’d fallen prey to an incubus and would have died had Geralt not been there. He had been very close to death and Geralt had wanted to stay in the last town to allow Jaskier to heal but the urgent message had come in from Yennefer de-railing those plans.  
So here they both were on the road, traveling and right mow Jaskier wished he’d listen to Geralt and stayed behind but not wanting to be abandoned Jaskier had pushed convincing Geralt that fresh air and walking would be more of a benefit to him then being in bed so, Geralt had frowned but let him come along.

“Geralt might we stop the sun is quite hot.” 

Geralt turned in his seat, not stopping Roach stared at him for a couple of seconds than wordlessly handed him the water pouch, then turned right back around.

Jaskier sighed in frustration, he didn’t want water he wanted to stop and rest, but took a sip of water for he wasn’t just talking out of his head when he complained to Geralt the sun was quite hot this morning. Jaskier had taken off his coat earlier shortly after the sun had come up, noting that Geralt wasn’t wearing his armor that he usually wore everyday, it had been packed away in a large saddle bag. So right now the Witcher was only dressed in a dark undershirt, leather pants and boots.

That outfit made Jaskier think of bunch of naughty things he wanted to do but he was too tired to act on them. In fact, he was too tired to play his lute even, so it was mostly silent between them only broken by Jaskier speaking for a sentence or two.

Most of the sentences were complaints or a series of questions that always ended with a variation of “When are we going to stop? I’m tired.” That last part almost always came out as needy/whiny, even though Jaskier was trying to be patient. 

Jaskier was an adult he knew better than to complain but when he was hurt and achy and when his Daddy was dressed like that, looking all soft and cozy, he couldn’t help it. He was a needy boy. He knew it and wasn’t afraid to admit it.

“Geralt-

The Witcher stopped and turned around in his seat so suddenly that Jaskier who was lagging behind almost ran into Roach. 

“Jaskier so help me, if that sentence you were about to utter was another complaint about the sun or how your feet hurt and how we should stop for lunch, I’ll give you something to complain about.” Geralt growled, eyes flashing

“No,” Jaskier whispered, he knew that Geralt’s advanced hearing would pick up on it. “No Sir.”  
“Good, then be a good little boy and be quiet.”Geralt said and turned around in the saddle squeezed Roach’s sides to get the horse to move again.

Jaskier stood there motionless for a bit tears pricked at his eyes in shock. His Daddy didn’t care about him! Quickly, promising himself he would not upset Geralt anymore today he ran to catch up with the horse, whose rider had stopped and was frowning at him silently.

Oh No!

After Jaskier had caught up they continued to travel quietly so Jaskier contented himself with looking at beautiful landscape they passed.

They crested over a large hill and the view was breathtaking. It was a large grove with trees, grass and bunch wild flowers and a little ways away from the shady trees was a small pond.

“Geralt look isn’t that pretty.” He said tearing his eyes away from the flowers to look at Geralt, who wasn’t even looking at were Jaskier was motioning or saying anything really all he got was a hmm in response.

Jaskier sighed At the sigh Geralt said we’ll be stopping for lunch in a little bit Jaskier, just hold on a little bit longer.”

“Yes Daddy.” He said letting out a little sigh with those two little words. He knew that Geralt enjoyed hearing those words from him just as much as Jaskier liked saying them and that was one of the reasons Jaskier said them as often as he could.

As they walked away Jaskier frowned, stuck his bottom lip out, and stamped one of his feet as he glanced back and forth between Geralt and the road in front and the lovely grove off to the side. 

The grove was so pretty he didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to stay forever but just enough time to pick a couple flowers, maybe even build a small flower crown.

He would not pout or throw a tantrum, that wouldn’t do him any good that would just make Geralt stop, get down from Roach, throw Jaskier over his shoulder and then go find a large rock to sit on and spank Jaskier till his behind was nice and pink but, maybe if asked nicely… just nice enough Geralt would stop.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, as sweetly as possible “Could we-

“No.” Geralt said as he stared at the road ahead, interrupting the question Jaskier was about to ask, there was such a hardness and finality to that one simple word that Jaskier fell silent once again.

Geralt was definitely upset so, Jaskier continued to walk. 

Suddenly a thought struck Jaskier so fast that it made him stop in his tracks, he could sneak away, pick some flowers and Geralt would be none the wiser because he, Jaskier could be fast when he wanted to. 

Plus, Geralt was purposely keeping Roach at a slow pace so Jaskier could keep up in his weakened state, he’d be able to catch up before they stopped for lunch time.

Jaskier glanced at Geralt’s back just once before slipping off the road and made his way into the grove full of it’s shady trees, that let a few rays of dappled sunlight in and went to pick a multitude of flowers. 

\-----  
Jasker glanced up to look at the sun, and realized that the sun was in a very different spot than the last time he checked. It was now late afternoon, probably, well after lunchtime. 

Geralt had probably noticed that he was missing by now, “I’m going to be in so much trouble.” Jaskier mumbled to himself as stood up brushing dirt from his pants. Placing the flower crown on his head he took a step toward the road but soon found that he couldn’t move.

He was being stopped by something. He knew it. Then he felt something move, snaking its way up his leg.

Fear gripped him but he wouldn’t let that get the best of him so he glanced down only to see a vine crawling and wrapping itself around both of his bare ankles. He’d taken his boots off a little earlier to dip his toes in the water.

Jasker gulped and wished for two things. Geralt and his boots both of which were both far away from him.It was useless to wish for things he did not have so, did the only thing he could, he began to struggle and yanked at vines.

He was just about to give from freeing himself from the evil plant or that’s what he had decided to call it when he saw out of the corner of his eye saw Geralt running toward him, white hair streaming behind a large hunting knife in hand. If Jaskier squinted he could see that Roach stood on the edge of the road.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Jaskier said as Geralt dropped to his knees to free Jaskier from his viney bondage.

Geralt said nothing.

“What? I can’t flirt with you while facing the fact that I'm about to die, however you flirt with Death all the time. That’s a double standard, really.” Jaskier said the vines were close to gaining access to his neck and choking him

“Shut up. Now is not that time.” Geralt said cutting away vines

It took awhile but Jaskier was soon free but before he could kiss his savior “Geralt said, “Run for Roach don’t look back. I’ll be right behind you.” and pushed Jaskier behind him and tossed himself at a giant sunflower with teeth.

A sunflower that screamed when Geralt stabbed it. 

“I wonder what type of monster it is?” He said to himself when he reached Roach.

“It’s a minor earth god.” Geralt said from behind him and Jaskier nearly jumped, “I’m just wondering how you managed to awaken in it. They usually slumber for ages.”

Jaskier hummed a tune to himself as Geralt set him on Roach and they set out for the campsite Geralt had set up a ways away, He was happy to be safely away from the monster.

\----

“Tell me again what you did this afternoon Jaskier please.” Geralt said as he bent over the fire preparing their dinner

Jaskier glanced up, stilling in his lute playing and smiled a small smile, it had been a good afternoon excluding the monster.

“Let’s see I picked flowers, played in a pond and sang a couple songs while enjoying the sun.” Jaskier said, noticing that Geralt was being all intense and broody as he stared at him, gold eyes shimmering.   
Not liking the way Geralt was looking at him Jaskier looked down went back to composing a new tune.

He quickly glanced back up however absentmindedly wondering aloud, “Geralt, do you think I woke a god with my songs. I’ve heard tales of bards that can wield magic by singing?”

“I don’t know about your singing or you’re songs but I do know that your list of things you did today is short.” Geralt said coming around the fire to stare and stand next to Jaskier.

Jaskier looked at him, his temper flaring, “Oh then please Daddy enlighten me because I believe I have listed everything I’ve done to today.”

“You wandered off by yourself while we were on the road, traveling together.” Geralt says voice stern

It only takes Jaskier a second or two process but when he does it hits like a sack of potatoes. He broke the first rule of traveling with a Witcher; with Geralt with Daddy especially.

“I broke the first rule.” Jakier said finding his voice finally, it comes out small and sad

Geralt nods.

While traveling with them if you go anywhere by yourself tell them so they know where you’ll be if they need to find you.” Jaskier said without prompting, and he sets his lute to the side

Geralt smiles at him sadly, “Correct. However it won’t save you from the lesson I’m about to impart to make sure you remember it.” Hauling Jaskier up by the back of his shirt, and Jakier stumbles getting up but goes willingly.

He knows he messed up. He messed up big time. He broke basically the one and only rule Geralt set when they started traveling together.

They go stand in front of a fallen log, Geralt begins to undo Jasker’s breeches himself roughly undoing the ties not even ask Jaskier to pull down his breeches himself like he usually does.

Geralt pushes him so he’s leaning against the trees. Jaskier can’t really see anything in this dusky light of the fading sunlight but he can feel the rough bark of the log under him and feel Geralt’s warm hand on his back through his shirt when the man comes to stand next to him.

“Ass out, Little Lark.” So Jaskier does what Geralt says widening his stance just a little and then pushes it out were he thinks Geralt’s other hand is or at least that’s what he hopes. 

When the first strike comes down he whimpers from the pain but is relieved that it’s Geralt’s strong hands and not his belt.

He hates the belt with a passion and Geralt knows this because Jaskier told him that the belt reminds him of his time being a whipping boy when his older brother got in trouble and Geralt not wanting to add to bad memories promised he would never use the belt on Jaskier no matter how angry he gets.

And Jaskier knows that Geralt of Rivia would never break a promise.

“Jaskier.” Geralt says and belatedly Jaskier realizes that Geralt didn’t continue after the first strike to worried about what was going on because he had been crying heavily already, big broken sobs.

Still crying, Jaskier is pulled away out of the leaning position to be pulled into a hug. “Shh… Shh.. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I... I…” Jaskier tries to answer but can’t get the words out and he just about crumbles into pieces until Geralt mumbles, “Breath, just breath, take your time… Daddy got you, Daddy’s right here.. Your safe, darling.”

Soon, Jaskier’s tears turn into sniffles so he tells Geralt what happened, “One minute I was here with you the next I back home attached to a post.”

Geralt hummed in response not much to understand what happened.

Quiet fell between them. 

The fire’s crackle and sounds of the night along with the Witcher’s body warmth was comforting to Jaskier but before he got to comfortable he knew he needed to complete his punishment.

He and Geralt would never be able to move past this if he didn’t. They had learned that lesson the hard way.

When he attempted to get up and arrange himself so that Geralt would have better aim. Geralt clung to him strong arms wrapped around his waist and the witcher’s chin dug into his shoulder as the man attempted to act as a protective shield.

“Jask, what are you doing?” Geralt grumbled into his ear

“Getting comfortable so that we can finish what we started.” He said 

Breaking free of Geralt’s hold he walked over to a fallen log not far from the tree he had leaned on earlier and draped himself over the log as delicately as he could only for Geralt to tug him upwards by his undershirt.

Jaskier glowered at him, he wanted this over, he wanted a clearness that only came with a spanking, he wanted to be in the right with himself and Geralt. Right now, however Geralt was hindering that.

“You’re sure you want this now?” Geralt asked eyes filled with such softness it almost enough for Jaskier to start blubbering again, “We can do this another time.”

“If we don’t do it now, you'll just punish me in front of Yennifer.”

Geralt gave a small smile that said everything, “I would never do that; I may spank you in front of other people but never Yen.

“Right, too embarrassing for both of us.” Jaskier said turning back around to face what he now thought of as his log, and yelped in surprise when Geralt slapped his ass.

“Cheeky,” Geralt said “You’re quite sure?”

Jaskier nodded and just to make sure he nodded again more ethusasitaly.

“Use your words Little Lark, Daddy needs to hear you.”

“Yes, I want this. Please punish me, Sir.”

Geralt nodded once firmly “Alright wait right here.” and left to fetch something.

Jaskier wasn’t to worried about what Geralt was fetching for this session but still watched his Daddy like a hawk, or like any good person would in the early hours of the night with only a fire for light could. He was surprised though when Geralt brought back Roach’s saddle, placed it securely on the log and then turned looking expectantly at him.

Not wanting to disappoint Jaskier, quickly pulled off his shirt, dropped it on the leafy ground and got himself on the saddle. He was positioned similarly to the first time he tried to get on a horse on his tummy looking at the ground with his ass facing the sky. 

Although this time there was no laughing nobles around to see him which made it slightly better and there was the added bonus that the smells Jaskier took in through his nose were similar but nothing like his childhood. Right now all Jaskier could smell was wood smoke from the campfire, leather, Roach and most importantly Geralt and that made things immediately better because Geralt, no matter what was his true home.

Geralt was his True Home and nobody could dissuade Jaskier of that notion.

“Okay Little Lark, We’ll be doing two spankings for each minute it took me to realize you were gone. Plus the usual four we do after the punishment to make the lesson stick.”

Jaskier gasped, he’d been out in that grove for a long time. It would take several rounds, probably over a matter days, probably not to do lasting harm to mete out that number spankings.

“So that’s five spankings for the two and a half minutes it took me to come back to the grove. Plus the usual four at the end.” Geralt said, “So a total of nine.”

“That seems a little short on time, Daddy.” Jaskier said lifting his head to look at Geralt over his shoulder.

That snide remark earned him a mark on his backside, “Don’t contradict me, I’m correct in this matter. Geralt said firmly, “If are worried about the low number I promise you they’ll come swiftly and with some of my strength behind them, so they’ll be painful enough. Are you ready?”

Jaskier took a deep breath and released it, trusting in Geralt, “Yes, Sir.”

“Count them.” Geralt ordered and that was the only warning he received to tell him how much this would hurt before Geralt began.

However, it wasn’t much of warning because Jaskier soon lost the ability to even think of anything but the hand that met his pale backside as the punishment was carried out. 

He still managed to count the number of times Daddy’s large, beautiful hand touched his tender flesh though but if anyone asked him, which no one did, he’d tell them he had no idea.

“Nine!” He said loudly

“Correct.” Geralt said and almost instantly Geralt scooped him into his arm and then sat down on a bedroll near the fire. They sat like that for a while, quiet until Jaskier kissed a place on Geralt’s neck softly.

“There you are, Little Lark I was worried for a minute.” Geralt said “Do think you’ll be okay if set you down and go fetch a night shirt and dinner for you?”

Jaskier slowly nodded and Geralt than rose, kissed Jaskier gently putting him back down onto the bedroll before going to grab items he mentioned before.

He knew there wouldn’t be any chamomile oils or hot baths tonight as they were in short supply on the road toward town but Jaskier didn’t mind, all he really wanted was a hot meal and cuddles with Geralt.

And that what Geralt provided. 

Geralt gave him a nightshirt, one of his own so Jaskier was drowned in his Daddy’s smell, a fish cooked on a spit over the fire and after dinner, they shared the same bedroll. 

It took a bit of maneuvering but they figured out how they fit together, facing each other and with Geralt’s legs thrown over his own Jaskier fell asleep as Geralt played with his hair.

It was only the next morning when Jaskier went to look for his apple and cheese for a midmorning snack before they met with Yennifer that Jaskier realized what Geralt must have been doing while he had been frolicking in the sun yesterday.

“You watched me, in grove after you realized I was gone and came back for me; instead of punishing me right then, you hid and proceeded to eat my apples and cheese. Jaskier said in mock outrage emphasizing the last two words as they walked along.

Then glint in Geralt’s eyes was all the answer Jaskier needed, “I came back for you and saw you butt naked in that pond and was quite tempted to punish you then but decided to wait and let you have your fun.”


End file.
